I'll Do Anything That I Have To
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Logan and Jo were best friends, until he came to Minnesota. and now, he's seeing her for the first time in a year- but she doesn't know him. He'd do anything to win her heart over James, Kendall, and Carlos. LoJo, slight Camdall  Camille and Kendall


I'll Do Anything That I Have To

_

* * *

Pairing:LoganXJo_

_Rating:T_

_Plot:Logan and Jo have known each other forever because Logan lived in Texas, Then North Carolina, the Minnisota. Logan was Best Friends with her from ages 13-15 and loved her. Then he moved at 16 to Minnisota and they became BTR. When Jo comes to the Palm Woods she forgot everything about Logan but he remembers and he does everything to beat his friends and win her heart_

* * *

Logan Mitchell stared blankly at the blonde who had just entered the Palmwoods. Kendall Knight, standing behind him, punched him in the arm. "Dude, seriously, take a picture, it will last much longer" he said. "She's cute though" Kendall said. "I'll give you that much"

Carlos Garcia, who was standing next to Logan, watching her check in, nodded. "She's really pretty, Logan, and I bet she'd like you!"

James Diamond pushed Logan's back slightly, sending the smart boy forward. "Come on, go do it!" he urged. "Don't be a whimp!'

Logan grabbed Carlos's arm, rooting himself in place. "I don't have a crush on her" he lied. "That's Jo!"

"Jo?" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You mean that Jo you went on about being your best friend was a chick? I thought you were talking about a guy" he said, making a face.

Logan shook his head. "No, that's Jo!"

James rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're not going to ask her out, I will!" James announced, stepping around Logan towards Jo, before finding himself tackled to the ground by both Kendall and Carlos.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not again!" he sighed.

"What again?" Kendall's little sister came up beside him, a bag over her shoulder.

Logan pointed weakly at the pile of his best friends on the floor, and then at Jo. Katie nodded, and then rolled her eyes. Kendall, James and Carlos could be competitive about girls, and Logan really didn't want them scaring her off, he'd only been in love with the girl since the first day he met her back when he was 13 and she'd been the only one at school nice enough to sit with him at lunch and talk to him on his first day at school in North Carolina. She'd had a pretty smile and she'd been smart and he'd fallen. And James always got the girl.

Logan stepped over the mass of his friends and stepped towards Jo. "Hi" he said with a smile, holding his arms out for a hug.

Jo looked at him with confused eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, taken a back. "Or do you just randomly come up and hug random strangers."

"It's me! Logan!" Logan pleaded with his eyes for her to remember him, all the shopping trips and bike rides and the times he'd protected her from guys. How could she not remember him?

Jo shook her head. "Sorry" she said, and then she was gone.

Carlos broke away from the other two and ran towards where Logan was standing. "Logie, what's wrong?" he asked after he slammed into the counter.

Logan shook his head. "She- she doesn't remember who I am." He said softly.

Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, before taking off the other two as they attempted to chase Jo down. Logan slumped into a chair and shook his head. How could she not remember him? He was so confused, a feeling more common for Carlos to have than Logan.

Logan shook his head. This time, he would get the girl. Jo would be his, even if he had to lock the other three into boxes and send them to Timbuktu with one way tickets. He'd known her longer and loved her longer than either of them, and he deserved her. James and Kendall could have any girls they wanted, and Carlos with his sweet heart wasn't far behind. Logan had loved her for 3 years and he'd win her heart, he'd do anything that he had to. Besides, he had the clear advantage-he knew what she liked.

* * *

"Camille!" Logan bent down, to whisper in the method actresses ear. "Hey, Cam."

"What?" The brunette glanced around.

"I think Kendall likes you" Logan said. He'd figured out fast that the sweet, if not totally insane, brunette was in love with Kendall, and had been for the past 3 months that the boys had lived in LA. She always tried to force Kendall to run lines with her, although usually, James, in all his narcissistic glory, what with wanting to be an actor and all, ran lines with her instead.

Camille grinned up at him. "Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, why don't you go ask him out?" Logan was 98% positive Kendall would accept to be nice, and then be obligated to be with Camille for at least a week, thus knocking one of them out of the race for Jo's heart, and probably the stiffest competition too. Jo wouldn't go for James in the end, he was too confident, and she wouldn't go for Carlos because he was too-_Carlos. _Not that being Carlos was a bad thing, but Carlos just wasn't Jo's type, simple as that.

Camille stood up, putting the pamphlet she was reading on acting tips, back into the pile where Bitters put all the subscription things the Palmwoods got. She threw her arms around Logan's neck, squealing slightly. "Thank you!" she squeeled, "Where is he!"

"He's at the pool, talking to the new girl, Jo" Logan offered. Camille launched herself over the couch and took off. Logan followed.

Kendall was walking back to where Jo was, a smoothie in either hand, when Camille accosted him, and in true Camille fashion, pulled him into a kiss. Kendall dropped the smoothies in shock, but Logan grinned when he saw Kendall return the kiss, probably thinking she was practicing for a role or something. Kendall's hand came up, to cup Camille's cheek and Logan grinned even wider. Maybe he'd just done the complete right thing and gotten Kendall to realize how good he and Camille would be together. Logan frowned though when he saw Jo's face. She was hurt, confused and slightly shocked at what she was witnessing. Did she like Kendall or something? Logan sighed, he didn't want to hurt her in the process of winning her heart.

Logan shook his head. He'd win her heart, and she'd be happier with him. They would be perfect together, he'd always known that. They were just suffering a minor set back with her forgetting about him. He'd always been the best friend, the guy the girls went to for advice, but now, he was going to be the boyfriend, for once in his life.

He sighed, it was time to initiate part two of his three part plan- getting rid of James for long enough that he couldn't win Jo over. He'd gotten Carlos to agree to help him with this one. Carlos knew Logan was going to set Kendall and Camille up, and he was smart enough to know that once Kendall was out of the way, James was bound to win Jo over, so he was helping Logan take James out of the running. What Carlos didn't know was that Logan wasn't taking Carlos out because he knew Jo would go for him first.

He'd do anything that he had to, but she would fall for him.

* * *

"Hey, Logan, have you seen my lucky comb?" James walked into the bedroom the four boys shared, scratching his head, confused. "I've been looking for it for like, 2 hours. I'm starting wonder if Mama Knight threw it away on accident, in which case, the FBI needs to get involved."

Logan looked up from his laptop, minimizing the page he was on in case James came over to look. James sighed and lifted up something on one of the dressers by the door, looking under it, before sighing in frustration and throwing himself down onto his bunk, which was across the room from Logan's bed. James sighed.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised slightly. He opened the screen he had been looking at back up and then looked at James.

"Nothing. It's just, I was talking to Jo this morning, and then Carlos came over and dumped jelly all over my head and then when I came back after my shower, he wouldn't let me talk to Jo, he kept jumping all over the conversation."

Logan grinned inwardly. Carlos had done everything as planned. He did feel bad for pitting James and Carlos against each other, but who cared, James would have a new girl in a week and Carlos liked the brunette Jennifer anyways. They'd be fine in the long run and Jo wouldn't get her heart broken by mr. player. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"and she thinks I'm a freak, she told Carlos"

"Really?" Logan was sure Jo hadn't said that, since Jo didn't have a mean bone in her body. Carlos had probably just said that. "How do you know?"

"Carlos told me"

Bingo. "Oh. I'm sorry, still." Logan shrugged. Damge control time, James's ego was highly fragile and Carlos's words had obviously been like a pin to a balloon. "Maybe she's just not the right girl for you, man."

Logan hit send, placing an order and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Kendall. He went to Camille's apartment, and Tyler told Katie that he heard some funny noises from Camille's apartment" he lied. As he left the room, James was too miserable to notice, so Logan grabbed the keys to the car, stuffing them in his pocket.

He walked down throw the lobby, stopping when he saw Jo sitting in the lobby, starring at some book. She moved it slightly and he grinned, it was their yearbook from 8th grade. He went out of his way to walk behind her and see what page she was on and smiled to himself. She had the page open to the nominations page. The biggest picture on the page was a picture of the two of them with their arms around each other, grinning, under the caption "Cutest Friends". Logan was smart enough now to know that cutest friends was simply the approved version of what in high school was "Cutest Couple that Wasn't" or- basically, everyone in their class though they should date.

He put his hands on either side of her shoulders, and leaned over. "Whatcha looking at?" he said softly.

Jo let out a started scream and turned around. "L-Logan?"

"Yes, Logan. Logan" Logan pointed at the picture of himself in the book. "" he said, tapping the picture with each syllable. "Logie Bear" he grinned at the stupid nickname that Jo had given him after she had had surgery on her knee when she busted it playing soccer. Logan had brought her a teddy bear, and she had said she didn't need a teddy bear, she needed her Logie Bear. In her defense, she was on morphine and had been watching a lot of Yogi Bear the day before the surgery because her little brother had an obsession, but she had called him that whenever she was upset until the day he moved to Minnesota. "Your best friend"

Jo's eyes shot wide. "Oh my-Logan! I'm so sorry!" she stood up. "I- completely forgot what you looked like. The only thing I remembered was your long hair." She reached out, touching the ends of his now long hair. "Where'd it go?" she said softly.

"James made me cut it off about 6 weeks before we moved out here, he said he and Kendall were the only ones allowed to have long hair, he said it made me look young. Why didn't you remember me?"

"I forced myself to forget about you when you didn't call me back or email me back or anything" she punched him in the arm. "Why didn't you call me back or email me back or anything?" she asked.

Logan blinked. "Ow." He said, rubbing his arm where she had punched him. "I tried to call. I got Jesse." Jesse was her older brother, who had never liked Logan. "He'd said he'd tell you I called. And I had to get a new email right after we moved, I was getting weird spam, and then I couldn't remember my old password."

Jo gasped. "I'm going to kill Jesse when he comes to visit" she said angrily before cracking a smile. "I missed you. Why are you hear?"

"I'm in a boy band with James, Kendall and Carlos."

"You mean the three guys who wouldn't leave me alone this week?"

"Yeah, they're all out to win your heart. Well, James and Kendall were, but Kendall's dating Camille now, thanks to me, and James is depressed and thinks you think he's a freak because of Carlos. and Carlos is- I don't know where he is, I didn't have anything do with his sudden disappearance."

"But you had something to do with theirs?" Jo asked, eyebrows rasied.

"Kind of. I had to do something to keep them away from you, so I told Camille that Kendall likes her and then told Carlos that to win your heart he had to take James down, and gave him the jelly that he dumped on James's head."

Jo gave him a look. "If they're that bad that you don't want them near me, why are you friends with them"

"No! Their not that bad all. Well, James can be kind of narcissistic and Carlos is slightly insane, and Kendall's a beast when we play hockey, but it's not that bad. I just-I didn't want you falling in love with any of them and James ALWAYS gets the girl. " Logan hopped over the back of the couch, sitting down. Jo sat down next to him.

"And this bothered you because…?" Jo raised her eyebrows, confused.

Logan bit his lip and grabbed the yearbook. "Jo, have you figured out that Cutest Friends was a really school approved name for something else?" he asked, flipping open the yearbook to find the page again. As he did, a small note fluttered out of the book. He looked at her and then leaned to pick it up.

The note was from the stationary set Logan had given her for as a good bye gift, to write him letters on once he knew his new address. It was folded in half, and written in neat cursive, was his name. He looked up at her. "What's this?"

"I- I wrote it for you a long time ago." Jo said softly. "You can read it if you want"

Logan unfolded the note and began reading it.

_Dear Logan,_

_You've been gone for a month now. Why haven't you called, or emailed me. I miss you, Logie. I miss having you around to defend me at school and tell me I look pretty even when I know I'm not. It felt good to have that around._

_I broke up with David. You never liked him, but you never opened your mouth about him. I respect that about you, all the jerks I've liked, you've never said anything, just had your arms open when I came crying to you. David hit me, that's why I broke up with him, 2 hours ago. My eye really hurts, Logie and you're not hear to make it better, which makes it hurt even more. I didn't have you to run to, and cry to. I miss you now more than I ever have._

_I had another reason I broke up with him though. I've realized, these past few weeks, that you're not just my friend. I'm in love with you, Logie. I know that it's silly, but I'm in love. This is a stupid confession, but when I realized I was in love with you, I cried for hours, because what if we never see each other again. You've probably got new friends in Minnesota and I've got to move on._

_I don't know for sure, but I think a part of me will never stop loving you. _

_Jo_

Logan looked up at her. "But if you loved me, why did you forget about me?"

"I had to block out the pain somehow, Logan. That was the only way I knew how, by forgetting I ever knew you, other than I had a best friend named Logan and I loved to play with his hair." She said. "I didn't even look at yearbooks for a year because I didn't want to remember."

Logan sighed. "I feel like such a jerk. I should have called more when you never called back, but I didn't want to annoy Jesse."

"He just wanted to protect me, that's why he hates you so much." Jo said, softly.

Logan sighed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

Logan leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. "I didn't want James and Kendall and Carlos to be with you because I wanted you. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you."

Jo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Logan" she whispered, touching their foreheads together. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? 5 minutes ago, when you were 13, before you left?"

Logan shrugged. "I just- I didn't have the guts, until I knew you felt the same. You always had more guts than I did."

Jo smiled. "So, are we, like, a couple then?" she asked.

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we could…" he trailed off I mean, if you want to be a couple. Or we can be friends. What ever you want,"

Jo kissed him this time. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it-" Logan broke away as he heard Carlos and James make a commotion a few feet away. James was standing there, utterly defeated, while Carlos had that sweet half smile on his face, indicating while he was happy for Logan, he was sad he didn't get a chance.

James stomped over. "You said you didn't like her!" he shouted, arms folded. "and why was my lucky comb in the fridge?"

"I don't know. And I lied!" Logan defended himself as Carlos followed James over. "I've known her longer than you have, and she likes me back, can't you just be happy for me and not all mad because you didn't get the girl this one time. She's not a prize, James!"

James sighed. "Whatever, I'll just go back to being single, flirt with-" he broke off as a girl with dark brown hair walked by, Logan was pretty sure her name was Muffy. "Hey, she's cute" he said, running off.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh, James…"

Carlos smiled. "I'm happy for you, dude. And she'll be happy with you. And you're cute together. We're you voted Cutest Friends in middle school or something?"

Jo laughed and picked up the yearbook. "Page 45" she said simply. Carlos took the book and flipped through it to the right page, a smile spreading across his face as he saw the picture and read the caption, which was basically the story of how they met.

"Aww" Carlos grinned. "Logan, you had braces?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah" he said.

"James and Kendall had braces too. I just got lucky" and with that, Carlos bounced off.

Logan sighed. "and that is why, given the choice, I would hang out with Kendall more often. I've only told Carlos 40 times I had braces."

"You were cute with braces"

"Really?"

"Downright adorable"

"Aww"

Jo smiled at him and kissed him softly. "It's good to be back where I belong. I've felt like a fish out of water without you, Logan"

Logan grinned when she looked at him with a smile. This was exactly what it was meant to be. _I can't control the way my heart feels when she looks right at me._

* * *

A/N: This was a request from _Logan Henderson is Mine. _I've been working on this forever, no joke. :) I hope you liked it! The ending sucked majorly :( I suck at endings.

In update related stuff, I'm going to update either I Only See You or How Did I Get Here tonight. Let me know. And then I'll probably update Home tomorrow and then late Christmas day.

It's funny, this was actually kind of inspired by Heffron Drive (Love Letter and Quiet Please) but only a tiny bit.

Don't forget, I do accept requests! Info on my page!


End file.
